Charmed To Death
by KillerSinnerWhore
Summary: CharmedHarry Potter crossover. The Marauders, Lily, and the Charmed ones can only result in pure chaos. Surprise pairs, and pithy banter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I tried this once before, but aborted the idea for a reason I don't remember any more. Anyways, I've decided that it's a good idea again and I'm going to resuscitate it now. Without further ado, I own neither Charmed nor Harry Potter.**

"I can't believe that they separated you! You're sisters, how could they split you up like that? They could have at least put one of you in Phoebe's house, just so that you could make sure she's okay! Three different houses! Who's going to look after your sisters? It's a big place, who knows if you'll ever see each other!" Patty Halliwell hemmed and hawed, fidgeting with her oldest daughter, Prue's, brand new school robes.

"Mother," Prue sigh in an exasperated tone, "It's not like they can help it. They don't choose, the sorting hat chooses. It's unbiased, how can it be its fault? Besides, I'll be sure to look out for them, I always do. You know that. It's a good school, we're lucky that we even got in this late in our education!"

By now Patty had moved on to straightening Prue's hair and was nearly patting her down, nervously looking for flaws.

Prue batted her mother's jittery hands away and gestured over to her sisters.

"Could you pay attention to them for a second? You've practically created an oxygen sucking vortex around me, I can hardly breath!"

Piper was standing tight-lipped; turning from side to side to keep busy, and Phoebe was waving her new wand to no avail.

"England. Wow," Patty marveled.

"Yeah, fish and chips, cup o' tea, we're gonna miss the train so can we please get going?" Prue pleaded.

"Ok," Patty agreed, putting her hands down at her sides. "I love you girls. Stick together when you can. And please, please don't get into any trouble."

After the finalities on the goodbyes, a few tears shed on Patty Halliwell's part, the three girls were on the train as it pulled out of the station at platform 9 ¾.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe managed to find their own compartment and load in their trunks with limited difficulty.

Prue had seated herself on the bench to the right going through the door by the window, and Phoebe and Piper sat on the other side with Phoebe closest to the window.

"You okay, Piper?" Prue asked maternally, leaning forward to look at her downtrodden sister.

Piper nodded quietly, her face practically hidden by her long cascading locks that were bone straight down to her waist.

"Noooo, you're not. I know that look, what's wrong?"

"It's just. . . . . We're all in different houses! I've never been away from you guys for too _too_ long, what if nobody likes me, or if I can never find you when I need you?" Piper confided sadly, trying not to burst into tears.

"Oh. . . . Don't worry, Piper," Phoebe joined in, talking in a comically soothing baby voice, leaning over and throwing her arms around Piper.

"Piper, it'll all be okay. Your house's location is right next to the kitchen. Huh? You'd like that wouldn't you? And we get to see each other at meal times and in between classes. . ." Prue consoled her, tucking her own hair behind her ear and placing a hand on Piper's knee.

"But, it's not like we get to sit with each other during meals or anything."

Prue gave her a gentle smile and accompanied it with her determined expression, "They can try and stop me."

Piper laughed through near tears at her sisters' antics. How could she manage without them?

"Besides, if you ever get lonely, or you need to talk to us just tell your head of house that it's important and me, you, and Phoebe will all find each other. Okay? Come on, it'll be great. We can be witches without the hassle of innocents finding out, consequence free magic, and a castle with tons of stuff to do," Prue explained.

Piper nodded, feeling better, like her sisters always made her feel, and wiped a dry cheek under a semi-puffy eye. She sniffed and looked up with a glistening smile.

"Of course we're all gonna have to learn the lingo as we go," Prue joked, lightening the mood further.

They all burst out in laughter and sat more comfortably and at ease in their seats.

Their gazes shot immediately to the glass sliding door of the compartment. A gorgeous boy with stringy chocolate locks and matching eyes was leaning in lackadaisically in, braced on the doorway, and a devilishly charming smile.

"Hello," He greeted them, walking nonchalantly into their compartment. "I don't believe we've ever met. . . ." He slid seamlessly into the seat next to Prue, closer than absolutely necessary, increasing the personable quality of their meeting.

"Sirius Black," He introduced himself politely, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Uh, Prue Halliwell," She took his hand nervously, but had on an attractive smile.

Sirius dipped his head to kiss her hand, keeping his brooding, dark gaze on her green eyes as his lips grazed her knuckles.

Sirius was immediately intrigued by this dark haired beauty, with smooth skin, and a blindingly beautiful smile. She was most definitely new, which made her all the more appealing, and he knew that with a mug like that that all the boys would be tripping over themselves to so much as carry her books to class. Sirius' experience, with practically every girl in that school, had taught him that there was never any benefit to shamelessly gawk, and managed not to do so with Prue.

"Let me guess, these must be your sisters," Sirius said, turning to the other girls. They all had good genes, as they were all attractive, the other two were a little homely for his tastes, but were no doubt pretty.

"Yeah," Prue began, laughing at the way that Phoebe was _staring_ at the attractive stranger with the quick incentive to make nice with them. "The one with the bug eyes is Phoebe and that's Piper."

"Charmed," He beamed at them, extending a hand to Piper, which she shook with as little lingering contact as possible and then he moved on to Phoebe.

"No kiddin'!" Phoebe gaped, shaking his firm yet soft hand, then covered her mouth as if it would block out the sudden snort and giggle that erupted out of her.

Sirius chuckled softly and settled into the seat that he'd taken next to Prue.

"So, years and houses?" Sirius inquired coolly, raising an eyebrow in interest, relishing the fact that he was the first to meet them and gather their information.

"H-Huffle..puff...fifthyear," Piper replied quietly and hastily.

Sirius' gaze turned to Phoebe as he awaited her answer.

"Ravenclaw, fourth year," Phoebe said through an ear-to-ear smile, twisting a lock of short sandy brown hair between her fingers.

Sirius' turned his head completely to look fully at Prue, wanting her answer the most of all.

"And you?" He asked interestedly, folding his hands in his lap, animatedly twiddling his thumbs.

She smiled secretively and shook her head. "You tell me," Prue flirted casually, an attractive dimple forming on her right cheek.

Prue looked Sirius square in the eye with a stubborn, determined gaze, that somehow entertained an air of mischief and whimsy at the same time.

"Well. . . . You're attractive, collected, cool, you like games. . . . . and you've got eyes that could stare down a basilisk, so I'm going to guess you're a Gryffindor," Sirius replied confidently, a smug smile spread across his attractive features.

Prue laughed softly and smiled, "So close, but. . . . so wrong."

His face fell as he became crestfallenly perplexed. "Are you sure? That's where all us beautiful, bold, clever people are."

"_Us_? Aren't we confident."

Piper and Phoebe watched in awe as the flirtatious repartee went back in forth like verbal tennis.

"Yes, we are. You've got wit down pat, and you certainly are clever. . . . I'm sorry, you're just too attractive to be anything but Gryffindor," He laughed, stretching out his long body to more comfortably suit himself.

"Slytherin, sixth year," She told him with a superior grin.

"No!" Sirius half-laughed. "Slytherin? No. . . . . Do you know what kind of people are in that house? You're too classy to be a snake. You were cheated. _We_ were cheated."

"Third person fixation?" Prue asked.

"No, _we_ meaning my house. Gryffindor. You _do_ know about the house competition, correct?"

"Remind me."

"Various victories, triumphs, wins, and whatnot get your house points. With someone like you on the slimy serpents team, I just might have to brace myself for some competition this year."

"You just might," Prue replied.

"Well, I better be going, I've to go change into robes, but come find me at school, I'll show you around," He offered debonairly, rising from his seat and taking slow steps backward towards the door.

"Ok."

When he was gone and the door was shut again Prue let out a whoop, falling on her back onto her seat.

"Wow. If the boys like here are like _that_ this is definitely gonna be a good year!" She marveled.

"And how!" Phoebe agreed.

Even Piper was a little red with laughter by now, thinking that maybe this year would be okay, or perhaps even. . . .fun?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for charmedchick34, stay the pushy broad that you are. . . . .**

As the train ride went on Piper had swishing doubts about the actual greatness of being around her sisters a lot less than she was accustom to. Sure, they'd done it in non-magical school, but this year was a whole different league. She didn't have either of her sisters.

Despite the uncertainties, Piper kept on a smile, for Phoebe's sake, and tried to keep a positive attitude.

The train pulled to a stop after passing a large sign that read '_Hogsmead Station'_ and Piper could help but flinch spastically when the jolt hit.

"Piper, are you okay?" Prue asked, leaning forward to her sister and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Mmm-yeah, fine, just surprised me," Piper replied quietly, adding a fake but trying laugh to the end.

"Ok, 'cause if you're not we can always request some sister time to get us all settled. . . . . I promise you guys, I _will_ still see you and I _will _still be on your cases all the time," Prue said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Promise?" Phoebe asked, slightly worried about being away from her sisters for the first time too.

"Promise," Prue smiled brilliantly back at them. She gave them each a slap on the knee before getting up. "Come on, lets get our asses up to that fancy school and show them what charm really is!"

Phoebe bolted after Prue out of excitement and Piper out of not wanting to be left alone in the compartment.

P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P

Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black regally exited their compartment at the end of the hall, followed by the clumsy louts Crabbe and Goyle.

Goyle had stumbled out and trod on the back of Lucius' shoe, catching some of his long black robe and almost knocking Lucius to the ground.

"Goyle!" Lucius snapped, turning a stern metallic gaze at his crony. "Grace, Goyle, grace. You carry yourself as if you were a muggle, straighten up. You're a pureblood."

Regulus smiled devilishly and bumped Lucius' arm.

"Oh, God, not you too, Regulus. . ." Lucius moaned, disgusted with the clumsy besmirchment of their pure-blood status.

"Please, Lucius," Regulus scoffed sarcastically, "I wanted to draw your attention to the girls. . . . Those ones there with the _American _accents."

"American?" Lucius asked ponderously. ". . . . How delightfully. . ._quaint_."

"Lucius, you know as well as I that they're tip-top. Seriously, can you honestly say none of the girls there strike your fancy?" Regulus replied.

"Well I can't deny that they certainly spark an interest," He sucked in a quick breath before looking over at the one with sandy curls.

"Gorgeous creatures," Regulus almost moaned.

"They are, aren't they. . ." Lucius muttered.

"No doubt the envy of the male student body."

"In more ways than one, friend."

Regulus chuckled softly. "Let's be sure to introduce ourselves."

"It would be barbaric not to," Lucius replied. The two laughed, but rolled their eyes when Crabbe and Goyle also joined in with no comprehension of the conversation.

P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P - H - P

"Yes, yes, yes, there are three," Sirius confirmed for the umteenth time.

"Where'd you say they were from?" James asked, tossing a golfball into the air and catching it for lack of a snitch.

"_A-m-e-r-i-c-a_," Sirius said slowly to make sure they got it this time, "You know, the U.S. of A, land of the free, home of the tacky."

"Houses?" Remus asked, nose buried in a book of spells.

"Prue, the oldest and hottest in my opinion, is a Snake, middle Piper is in Hufflepuff, and the baby-girl is in Ravenclaw," Sirius reeled, closing his eyes to help remember their information.

"What's the youngest one's name?" Peter asked.

"Phoebe, Wormtail, told you twice, whenever I tell someone something more than once I try to forget it so it doesn't clog up my memory," Sirius sigh in a dark aggravated tone.

"I'll buy you a remembral for your birthday," James retorted smartly, tossing the ball up and just catching it with his fingertip.

Remus promptly stood up and took a step forward.

"Oy, where're you going, Moony?" Sirius asked, raising a manicured brow.

"The train stopped, and I'd just love not to still be on it when starts moving again," He said sarcastically, opening the door and stepping out.

"Moony's so uptight, eh, Prongs?" Sirius said to James.

"Must be that time o' the month," James gaped back at his mate in a joking way, pocketing the ball and standing back up. "Though he does make an excellent point, how am I going to seduce Lily into dating me from London?"

"Alright, let's go," Sirius agreed standing up.

Peter was still sitting on the bench with a dazed expression, when Sirius passed he smacked him in the back of the head.

"What'd you do that for, Padfoot!" He cried.

"I was trying to rattle the thought out of your thick head, mate, stop dreaming she won't go out with you," Sirius said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Wormtail gasped.

"Whatsherface, Baby-Ravenclaw, that's who!" Sirius said, exiting the compartment.

Wormtail looked to James for help.

"Sorry, matey, I have to agree with Pads," James answered, following Sirius' path and leaving Wormtail alone in the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been far too long, friends! Sorry, I got locked out of my account for a couple years. . . Anyways here's another dish.**

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue chased each other up the stairs into the great hall giggling. The three hugged before separating to their respective tables.

Prue found herself a seat at the Sytherin table that had the best vantage point for keeping an eye on her sisters. Prue had more experience matriculating than her younger sisters had, and she knew how cruel children could sometimes be to new kids.

* * *

The Marauders walked through the doors like kings returning to their castle victorious. A crowd of their fans and cohorts gave a cheer and clapped their hands thunderously. Sirius stepped forward, being the attention-loving, spokesperson for the group, waving to mock the queen and graciously drawling, "Thank you, thank you!" He took a sweeping bow and glanced back at his mates indicating that they should do the same.

With James laughing under his breath, the rest followed suit, Remus obviously somewhere else in his head, and Peter just glad to be part of the group.

They rose from their bowing and took stride again heading for the Great Hall. Sirius had to paw away the hands of some of his female admirers, and did so with a smile and an amused laugh. "Ladies, ladies, please. . . Have mercy on a poor weary traveler," Sirius teased, even making his voice sound drained of energy. His laughter ended with a sigh and he then stood on his toes to look above the coursing throng.

"Prongs, do you see her anywhere?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, still casting about.

"I don't, Padfoot. Maybe they're already inside," James replied, pushing his gold-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Who?" Peter asked, wanting desperately to be in-the-know, he peered over Sirius' shoulder.

"Do try to keep up, Wormtail," Sirius sigh in the way that someone would when dealing with a very slow child.

Sirius turned his head, and jumped in surprise when he realized how close Peter was to him.

"Fuck me! Shove off, mate, personal space, I'm not a poofter so there's absolutely no reason why you should be up my arse-" Sirius admonished his stout buddy, and gave him a light push away from his vicinity, "-besides even if I was, sorry, but it would be James."

Peter gave a pout, but quickly tried to suck it up to save face, figuring (probably correctly) that if Sirius or James had seen his disappointment they would take the mickey out of him for life.

Sirius gave a comically faux-longing glance to James and pretended his heart was a flutter.

"You have no idea how long I've waited-" James poured exaggeratively, putting his hands over his heart, then extending his arms to Sirius, "C'mon, luv, let's go get some supper." James put his arm around Sirius' shoulder and the two trod away still pretending to be homosexual lovers, guffawing away at the hilarity that was them.

* * *

"Wow. . . Whoever it is must be really special to command your attention so fully, especially on your first day," the formerly unoccupied seat next to Prue observed coolly.

"What?-" Prue looked to one side at the empty seat to her left, then to her right.

There she saw another gorgeous lad who shared some of the same features as the boy she met earlier, Sirius, but he was a few inches taller with more of a light café au lait complexion and his eyes were instead a vibrant shade of emerald, similar to her own, and his face was more innocent, younger.

Prue snapped back to as quick as she could so she wouldn't be labeled an ogler of men.

"Yes they are. . ." She replied in the cutest as-a-matter of fact way as she could, "They're my sisters. Prue lifted herself a little bit to point to her sisters amidst the crowd. "That one there at Ravenclaw is Phoebe, she's the baby, and over at Hufflepuff is Piper."

"Oh, my apologies. . . Very special _indeed_," the boy correct himself. He flashed her a bright, smile and extended a hand, "Where _are_ my manners? Regulus Black. And you are?"

"Oh!" Prue took his hand, now understanding that the two were brothers. _**Lucky family tree**_** - **Prue thought, taking his hand and was shocked at the gentleness of his grip and the softness of his hands. He took her hand, what seemed like strangely, at first, to her. . . He took the tips of her fingers from underneath, turning her hand, then gently bobbed his hand gently up and down with hers. It was an English-meeting-royalty sort of handshake, it made her feel like a princess. And if that wasn't enough she completely lost her breath when he ever so gently kissed her knuckles. His eyes were closed, instead of meeting hers like his brother's had. Prue couldn't help but compare the two in her head, and she also couldn't help but feel that Regulus' lack of eye contact showed reverence and sincerity.

Prue laughed nervously, and was relieve when Regulus laughed too.


End file.
